happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet - Darker Times
Happy Feet - Darker Times, or DT, is a 41 chapter story parallel to Happy Feet 3/4/5/Christmas Carol and a prequel of Happy Feet: The Final Stretch made by MegalexMaster. It is set in a darker version (hence the Darker Times) where this time, Gloria is the antagonist from the beginning. 'Characters' Penguins: *Mumble *Gloria *Seymour *Norma Jean *The Amigos *Memphis *Erik *Bo *Atticus *Christina Humans: *The Manager *John *Patrick Animatronics: *Freddy *Chica *Bonnie *Foxy *Golden Freddy *Toy Freddy *Toy Chica *Toy Bonnie *Toy Foxy (Mangle) *Marionette *Withered Golden Freddy *Withered Freddy *Withered Chica *Withered Bonnie *Withered Foxy *Springtrap Chapters For hidden parts from the story, click here. # Broken Dreams # The Wise Feather of Fate # Penguins Got Talent # Gloria's Moving? # Life Changing Fish # Lovelace The Guru # The Truth # Infinite Contrition # Zoo Greetings # First Appearance # A Close Shave # All About That Dance # Invasion of The Kind # Battle of The Song # Uh Oh # Rojas' Mistake # Care Or Don't Erik # C.O.D.E in a Song # Small Talk # Cruise Control # Two Helping Hands # Desperate Measures # Erik's True Inspiration # The Deal is Done # The Fiesta # Break Down # Meeting Elephant (Seal) Land # Desolate Waves # Story Telling # Crossways # Determination Beats All # Tragedy # The Awakening Mountain # Recording of The Past # Checkmate! # First Night # After The Third Night at Freddy's # Traitor! # Bonnie's Grudge # Songs of Reality # Letter to The Unknown Trivia *This is one of the longer stories of the Happy Feet Fanon Wiki's history, beating the chapter score of Happy Feet 0.5. *This story guest stars the Animatronics from the Five Nights at Freddy's series. * The characters John and Patrick was inspired by the user Johnpatgillespie, the author of Happy Feet 0.5/0.75/Protectors of Emperor Land and 0.95, hence the names John-Patrick. Johnpatgillespie did a similar act in the Protectors of Emperor Land with the characters Meg and Alex, named after MegalexMaster. * The Spanish song Ramon sings in chapter 7 is actually the beginning of the Spanish version of the song Blank Space * On the FanFiction version of the story. If you look at the bottom of chapters 18-41, you'll see letters that make the message 'Three Nights at Freddy's'. * Originally, Megalex was only to produce HF3,4, and 5 (Along with a Christmas special), but somewhere he got the idea to do another story parallel to the continuities, called Happy Feet - Darker Times. ** Whilst the idea of another story was first forming, an idea of a cross-over between the franchise and real life came into mind. The story was going to be called 'Happy Feet - The Real Occurrence', but it later got scrapped due to writers block and other influences. The story was also going to feature Megalex himself as he is in real life. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Long Stories